PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 120 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains and names for the Trapper PAWS post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's backstory and it's element. As for the Trapper PAWS same thing, but they must be dogs! Playable Characters *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean *Rosie *Proton *Eve *Kiddy *Hikari *Emily Thorn *Richardio Thorn *Benjemen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Purplex Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Rainn Wilson. Capturenite Weapon: Whip) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher) *Rafael (Breed:Beauceron. Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Capturenite Weapon: Lance) *Everest (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook) *Cooper *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Paws) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skte Gauntlets) Trappable Villains Air *Zap *Gales *Sparx the Shocking Spainel *Eyks *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse) Water *Frosty *Umaz *Ice Dog *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *Ymeow *Tsunami *Monster Suds Earth *Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) *Bulldozer *Elbbur *Horn-Drill *Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) *Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Stephen Glickman) Life *Ashley *Pollution Pup *Yockr *Motor-Fly *The Honey-Pill Gang *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf made out of Bees. Voice: Tom Kane) Tech *Robo-Raptor *Madame Bomb *Slash *Road Ripper *Redyr *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes *Rug-Step *Bionic Bunny *Copy-Cat Undead *Heidi-Cane *Lily Demonock *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Undead Human. Voice: Owen Mason) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) Fire *Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle) *SurtuRuff *Smokehound *Llshram *Blaze (Species: Fire Elemental Tiger. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Sabina Johnson (Species: Human. Voice: Madeleine Martin) Magic *Dixie *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Dementrio the Demon Lord *Misty Shadows *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta Darkness (Aka Kaos) *Barlow *Night Ryder *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno *Esahc Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant) *Jay Zapper (Species: Wolverine) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) Galaxy *King Galaxta Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Chapter 9: *Chapter 10: *Chapter 11: *Chapter 12: *Chapter 13: *Chapter 14: *Chapter 15: *Chapter 16: *Chapter 17: *Chapter 18: *Chapter 19: *Chapter 20: *Chapter 21: *Chapter 22: *Chapter 23: *Chapter 24: Gallery Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Cats Lazily At Work- Complete Chapter 1 Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games